Sparkle
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Being compared to a vampire all because she happens to be reading a fictional book about a vampire named Edward Cullen. Great, isn't it? Especially when she's trying to get Paul to suck her blood... Ikarishipping!


**Sparkle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon, nor the book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **Suddenly, she stood up. "You're a vampire." He looked at her, then turned his dark eyes on the thick dark volume with the deathly pale hands holding a deliciously red apple Hikari was holding. She was insane, truly insane. "...what?" Ikarishipping.

Don't ask, I was thinking of Twilight and comparing Edward and Shinji, then BOOM! this idea was born. Also beware of spoilers from all three books, okay okay?? Good!

Hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

Shinji stifled a yawn, taking a bite out of his cheese grilled sandwich. Meanwhile, Hikari had her eyes glued to the seemingly endless pages of tiny black print, midnight blue orbs going back and forth as she read.

Shinji stared at her for a moment, wondering how someone can be so absorbed in a book. For Arceus sake, she just got it last night and already she was more than halfway done! He rolled his dark onyx eyes, muttering something unitelligible under his breath.

Turn. Turn. Turn. Sip. Turn. Bite. Turn. Turn. Tur- err, stop.

Hikari stopped her endless reading, her blue eyes serious as she turned her eyes on Shinji.

He stopped eating, aware of the sudden pair of eyes on him. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, she stood up. "You're a vampire."

He looked at her, eyes blank, then turned his dark eyes on the thick dark volume with the deathly pale hands holding a deliciously red apple Hikari was holding. She was insane, truly insane. "...what?" He asked in disbelief, wondering if he needed to clean his ears, because this girl, serious or not, had just accused him of being a vampire.

"You're. A. Vampire." she repeated again, pointing a finger at him. "You must be!"

Okay, she was serious. He always knew she was insane.

"Why would you...?"

"You're strong, you have dark eyes, you're... well, not pale, but I'm sure there's some reason for that... oh, and unbelievably beautiful!" She thought over what she said, then added with a blush, "Or so your fanclub claims!"

He rolled his eyes, unable to believe he was actually having this conversation. "I've gone in the sun, I do not sparkle."

His brother had the book plus the other three that went with it; Reiji had told him just about every detail of the book, from the meeting to the kiss, to the Edward leaving and Bella wanting to seduce the vampire, and of course, the honeymoon, Bella being pregnant yada yada yada...

"How would you know vampires sparkle if you weren't one, huh?!" Hikari challenged, standing up on her tip-toes to glare into his dark eyes.

Great, she was causing a scene.

"My brother have read the book, not to mention the entire series." he replied calmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're a vampire!" she yelled. "Stephanie Meyer's theory proves it!"

"Pfft. What theory? Twilight is a book made for the entertainment of her readers, it contains no theory. Its just the way she decided to make her vampire playboy, Edward and his brothers and sisters."

"Edward is not a playboy..." she muttered.

"You may not be pale, but you're distant to other people that way you won't get tempted to drink their blood which explains why your eyes are dark! Then when I touch you you're always so cold! Plus, that one time during summer you DID sparkle!"

"Hikari, I already told you, an idiotic fangirl switched my lotion with body glitter." Shinji said, starting to get annoyed, especially due to her loud mouth attracting the attention to other students who were eating lunch nearby.

"How old are you?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Seventeen." Wait, damn. This is just like that one moment in Twilight Reiji told him about. (Shinji might as well have read the book as much detail Reiji had told him about the damn book)

"How long have you been a vamp- I mean, how long have you been seventeen?!"

"I've been seventeen for seven months!" He counted in his head. Yeah, he was seventeen for about seven months.

"You're a vampire, just admit it!" she yelled, stomping her left foot. "Fine, if you're going to be stubborn I'll prove to myself you're a vampire!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" He asked coldly.

She smirked. Arms stretched out, she came charging at him, full speed.

A brilliant shade of pink came to his face, for the idiotic blue haired girl named Hikari was on TOP of him, HUGGING him! She had ruined his reputation for life, for the entire eleventh grade was watching it seemed.

_"Get. Off. Of. Me!"_ He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why? Because you're afraid you'll get tempted to drink my blood? Because it smells so good?"

"Okay, who do you think you are?! Bella Swan, or something? I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" He yelled, attempting to shove her off.

Damn though, she was stronger than she looked. Or at least, when it came to hugging, or as he liked to call it, RUINING HIS _REPUTATION!!_

He stood up shakily, Hikari still clinging on to him in an attempt to have him drink her blood. This girl was crazy, if he really was a vampire why would she try to sacrifice herself? It would just leave her dead.

_Or would it? _A part of him asked.

You. Shut up. He told that inner-part.

Silence.

"Hikari, what will it take for you to _get the hell off_ of me?" He literally hissed, supporting his and Hikari's weight on a nearby pole.

She thought for a second. "Well, I guess it would be sort of hard for you to resist my blood if you kissed me..."

She has lost it.

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Why? Afraid you'll hurt me, afraid you'll get too tempted?"

"No, I just don't want to kiss you just because of some ridiculous 'theory'," he replied. "So just get off of me."

She sighed. "The sun is out."

He grunted, "I'm not going to sparkle in sunlight."

She glared. "I'm absolutely positive you're a vampire."

He groaned inwardly and sighed. He looked around first. The crowd have cleared, there was no more people watching them. "Fine, if I kiss you and don't get... 'tempted' to drink your blood, will you believe I'm not a vampire?" She nodded.

He took a deep breath. _Here we go..._ He thought, closing his eyes.

He leaned forward a bit, but _impossibly_ soft and strawberry flavored lips met his first. He pulled back a little at first, but then pushed his lips harder against hers, finding himself _enjoying_ (impossible, eh?) the soft lips on his and the strawberry taste in his mouth. Hikari pulled back, smiling at him.

"You pass. I was wrong, you're not a vampire!" she said cheerfully, starting to hug him again (in an apologizing gesture probably). Shinji frowned, disappointed that the kiss ended so soon.

She started to walk the two or three feet back to their table, to finish reading Twilight, but then stopped. "Oh by the way, I never really thought you were a vampire." she said suddenly, forcing a choking (though he had nothing in his mouth) sound from Shinji.

"Wh-what?!"

She grinned at him. "I just wanted you to kiss me." Her grin grew wider as she saw the disbelieving face Shinji gave her.

"You just wanted me to kiss you?!"

She nodded cheerfully. "Yep!" she chirped. "Though you are a lot like Edward Cullen. Dark eyes, you're strong, not to mention unbeleviably beautifully! Plus, you both sparkle!"

"I don't-!"

"By the way, the crazy fangirls that got into your lotion during the summer, well... that was me!" She laughed merrily, then sat down to finish reading her book, still giggling.

Shinji just sat there, shocked and amazed. He smirked. "The only real vampire here is Hikari..."

* * *

**_Did you love, like, dislike, hate?? Let me know! And just WOW! I've been in just a one-shot mood lately, haven't I?? XDD_**

**_Review to see a sparkling Shinji!_**


End file.
